Adding Allies
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: When an old evil digimon arises as a new threat in the Digital World can the present digidestined win alone? When they start to get to know two girls at school they discovers the team’s secret only to learn it is now their secret as well.Can the pair he


Adding Allies  


Description- When an old evil digimon arises as a new threat in the Digital World can the present digidestined win alone? When they start to get to know two girls at school they discovers the team's secret only to learn it is now their secret as well. Can the pair help their new friends to stop the destruction? Which event did they see to make them part of the chosen ones? And which of the teams old enemies has come to call?

Dedication- This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed I Won't Say. One of the characters introduced in this story's in that one. So thanks for reading! I'll put all the names on the next chapter, I just wanna get this one up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon. How many times do you need to hear, or rather see, that? Kinda annoying after a while, really. I do own a few things however. They would be the plot and Kimberly and Carrie Akaryu.

Reason- Alright, well, in some stories I'm working on I have my own characters that have been added to the team. Since I'll be using them a lot I figured I should tell how they came about, thus I made this story.

Must add. I'm going to say that they got to keep their digimon in the real world after they beat Malomyotismon. It works better that way. Thank you.

Also by orders of my sister I'm suppose to tell you that the real Carrie is NOT bad at math. In the story that character needs help and she didn't agree with it so I promised to mention that fact. Little sisters are a PAIN! Well at least I know mine is.

Takes place shortly after season 2. Ken now goes to school with the Digidestined. Everyone is a grade higher. (Guessing here feel free to correct me)

~Cody & Carrie-7th Grade

~T.K., Kari, Davis, & Kim-8th Grade

~Yolie & Ken-9th Grade

~Sora, Tai, & Izzy-10th Grade

~Matt, Mimi, & Joe-Out of School

So without any further adieu let us begin.

~~Adding Allies:

Chapter One- Algebra, Arguments, and Encounters of the Predestined Kind~~

=Odiba High School and Junior High Radio Room _ 7:15 A.M.=

"Alright everyone, this is Reality Rocker signing off and to take her place is Wild Wolf." A purple haired teen hit a button which started music playing the song that always played in the time the two morning radio personalities traded at 7:15. "All yours Wild Wolf." Yolie said with a smile to the girl who had just entered the radio broadcasting room of Odiba High and Junior High. (A/N- We're gonna say their high school in the same building as the Junior High, ok? Thanks everyone)

"Thanks Rocker. Your a tough act to follow. Then again, your lucky, I'm the one who gets all the idiot's requests." A slightly younger brunette joked though it was true.

"Why do you think I said I didn't mind getting up earlier?" She questioned then said, "Your on in ten. See ya."

The brunette, Kimberly Akaryu, sat down in the chair and pulled on the headphones. While she was doing this she noticed Yolie had left her assignment book. As she flipped on the switch, to give her introduction, she put it in her bag to give to Yolie after school. "Morning everyone, it's 7:18 a.m. and this is Wild Wolf taking your requests, no matter how stupid they are..."

=Odiba High School and Junior High Computer Lab _ 3:02=

A shrill ring echoed through the halls of the double school granting freedom to all those within. The digidestined all headed to the computer lab to continue their repairs on the digital world.

"Open the digiport Yolie, and let's go!" Shouted Davis. As always he was trying to be the leader.

"Easy Davis. Remember we've still got to wait for Cody. He's helping someone with math for a little while after school." T.K. told him.

"Well he better hurry, or I might leave without him!" Davis said impatiently.

"How do you plan to leave, if I don't open the port? And do you plan on going alone?" Yolie replied, her tone one of annoyance.

This sparked a shouting match between the two, and though T.K., Kari, and Ken tried to stop it they found themselves unsuccessful. The digimon just watched being that in their training forms there was little for them to do about it. So they let it continue figuring at the least it was an amusing way to spend the time, listening to them insult one another. (I know this paragraph doesn't make much sense but I can't figure out how to fix it so I apologize.)

Meanwhile in another part of the school Cody was busy helping a fellow student with her math, as she was not doing well.

"So, you distribute the exponent to all parts of the problem in the parenthesis." The reliable young boy of knowledge explained to a very flustered blonde.

"Oh, it's no use, Cody. I still don't get it, and the longer I try, the more angry I get." Sighed Carrie Akaryu, her blue eyes unusually dull, as she admitted defeat.

"Oh you'll get it Carrie. I'll help you until you do. What part don't you get?" He asked kindly. Carrie told him her problem again, and they continued to try and sort it out, until a voice interrupted their studying.

"Carrie, I don't mean to rush you, but you were suppose to let your friend leave at 3:30, and it's 3:35." Kim informed the two students. Cody looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Oh, your right. I was suppose to be in the computer lab five minutes ago. Davis is gonna kill me for being late. Goodbye, Carrie. Same time tomorrow?" He asked her brightly.

She smiled, her blue eyes fast losing their dulled appearance with the prospect of not doing any more math for a while. "Yeah, if your not busy. Thanks Cody, and see you later." She replied as the two sisters watched him walk out the door towards the computer lab, swinging his bag onto one shoulder. Suddenly, the older sister remembered something.

"Doesn't he hang out with Yolie Inue?" Carrie nodded. "Good. I've got something of hers. Come on, we're going to the computer lab." With that they headed off to the computer lab.

=Odiba High School and Junior High Computer Lab _ 3:38=

"Cody, your late!" Davis scolded as Cody entered the computer lab a few minutes later.

"Oh shut up Davis, your always late, so give him a break!" Yolie retorted, sparking yet another screaming match. Minutes later the fighting stopped.

"Alright Yolie, open the digiport." Kari said happy they had stopped. Everyone stood around the computer, digivices out, partners at their sides, and waited for Yolie to say the words that would grant them entry to the other world.

"Right! Digiport open! Let's go..." Yolie shouted, but at that exact second the door to the computer lab opened. Behind it stood a pair of brown eyes and a pair of blue.

"Kim!" Four voices shouted

"Carrie!" Cody yelled

"Yolie! Kari! T.K.! Davis!" Kim said.

"Cody!" Kari added

The seven voices shouted at almost the same time. Kim and Carrie looked at the digivices, the port on the computer, and especially the digimon and the digidestined looked at the two sisters.

"Looks like we've got some things to explain." Sighed Ken as he sat down.

"Ken's right. We better get this all sorted out. They've seen, now they've gotta know. They need to understand." T.K. agreed.

"Take a seat, Kim. And who's this?" Kari said kindly to her classmate, looking to Carrie.

Kim sat down on a chair, surprisingly calm, but Cody answered before she could.

  
"This is Carrie. Kim's her older sister. Carrie's the one I've been helping in math." He said, also sitting.

"Nice to meet you Carrie." Kari said. "Why, don't the rest of us sit down?" She took her own advice, and one by one, the others followed her lead.

"Who'd like to start?" Ken asked, clearly not big on starting himself.

"I think T.K. and Kari should, they've been through more then we have." Yolie responded, also not eager to begin the explanation.

"Well, thanks Yolie, but since we're going to put it that way, T.K. should start." Kari said. T.K. gave her an astonished look.

  
"Kari! You're suppose to be on my side. Some best friend you are."

"Well, T.K. of all of us here you've been through the most." Kari reasoned while flashing him a charming smile with eyes to match.

"That's cheating, Kari, using those eyes of yours." He sighed defeat. "Where to begin?" Davis laughed, knowing the deadliness of that look.

Kari moved her chair next to his, which was by the computer, and smiled again, this time encouragingly. "How bout with the rainbow?"

T.K. looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded in understanding. "The rainbow. Of course! Kari, your brilliant!"

"I know. I know. Now shall we?" She replied grinning as she began to click several covered lines across the computer screen.

"Alright, now you see that green band? Let's say that's our world." T.K. began. "Now, as you can see there are lots of other bands, other worlds. Now you see that rainbow band? That's the Digital World. That's the one we're going to tell you about."

He stopped for a break, as he tried to figure out just how to continue.

Seeing an opening Carrie spoke. "Digital World?"

Ken nodded, deciding to help out his friend, since the next part was kind of computer talk, something he was good at. "Yes, the Digital World. A world comprised of, and created by, digital matter. I know it's hard to believe but exists. And these," Ken motioned to their digimon, who had been sitting quietly, listening to their partners. "Are digimon, also known as digital monsters."

Gatomon stepped forward, smiling. "You know. We could probably explain this part better ourselves." She was teasing, of course, but it dawned on the digidestined that it was true. "Yes, we're digimon. We have the ability to change into more powerful forms, or in other words, digivolve. Digimon live in the digital world, usually in peace, but sometimes a powerful digimon tries to take control of our world. That's why humans are needed."

Patamon began to speak, relieving his friend, from the job. "You see, we digimon can't digivolve on out own. We need a human partner, who posses the proper traits, to help us. That's where they come in." He flew up onto T.K.'s shoulder, deciding he had said enough.

"Roughly 12 years ago, the original digidestined, Tai, Sora , Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and I, saw two giant digimon fighting in the streets." Kari paused to take a breath, not noticing Kim had tensed slightly. "It's because we saw this event that we became the first digidestined. One looked like a large parrot, the other a dinosaur. The two digimon were fighting in the streets in Highton View Terrace."

Suddenly, Kim gasped, her eyes growing wide. Everyone, including Carrie, looked to her, waited for an explanation. "I-I, w-we, C-Carrie and I." She began, stuttering slightly, seemingly with shock. "Saw that. I can remember it, fairly well. The big dinosaur, it went down, I thought it had been killed, but then, I heard a whistling sound, and it got up. He beat the bird." As everyone listening they held their breaths, everyone wondering different things. Cody was first to gather himself, and first speak.

"But, why aren't you digidestined?"

The two sisters shrugged, confusion written in their eyes, and easily detectable.

"Strange. Four years later, did you go to summer camp?"

"No, we were suppose to, but then we had to go visit my cousin in America. (A/N- Incase any of you are starting to think, no Willis is not their cousin. Just figured I'd nip that one, before anyone asked. But I will say, in later stories, when the cousin makes his appearances and they're in America, you will see Willis.) Why?" Carrie answered.

"Because that's when they first went into the digital world, except for Kari, who was sick. Four years later at camp. Then they came back here, to get her." Yolie responded. Then continued to explain, vaguely, what had happened since then.

"So now we go back, every day, and keep tabs on things. Make sure things are running smoothly, and such." Davis finished. (A/N- Sorry he was being quiet through this, I know quiet isn't really Davis, but I didn't know what to have him say.)

"This is too weird. I wish Izzy was here, maybe he'd be able to make sense why they don't have digimon." Ken said, breaking the silence that had lapsed after Davis had spoken.

"Hey, it's Friday. So why not have a meeting at the park tomorrow? That way we can tell the others about this." Cody said.

"Sounds like a plan." T.K. agreed while the others nodded.

"Let's not tell the others, until tomorrow, ok? It'll be easier to explain once." Yolie stated.

"What should we tell everyone, when they ask what the meetings about?" Davis asked.

"We'll tell them it's just for fun. Like a picnic." Yolie answered. "Now we'll just need to get you two there without the others knowing. How about you walk with me, Ken, Cody, and T.K.? Since you live in our building." They nodded. "Right then. We can have everyone meet at 11. Have everyone bring something to eat. And we'll get there later then everyone, at about 10 after." Yolie then turned to Davis. "Here that? Be on time, at ELEVEN O'CLOCK." Her voice spoke the last words slowly emphasizing her point to the goggle wearing teen, who was prone to being late.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He grumbled, shooting Yolie a look that was sure to start another argument. Sure enough it did.

"Welcome to the team, Kim, Carrie." Kari said to the sisters, a smile on her face as she spoke above Davis and Yolie. The two girls sensed this was the beginning of something more, little did they know that they weren't the only ones. But for now, they'd have to wait till tomorrow and see what in store for them all.

~~End of Chapter One: Algebra, Arguments, and Encounter of the Predestined Kind~~

I know it's not my best work, but I'm trying, really I am.

That's it for the first chapter of Adding Allies. I hope you've liked it so far. Believe me it's not easy, I'm usually a romance writer, as many of you may already know. If you review I'd appreciate it. Flames are used for campfires and above all, I hope I've brought you at least a little bit of enjoyment.

Thanks for reading. I appreciate ideas too. And suggestions on how to improve. See you all later, and soon, I promise.

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
